


Operation Derek Appreciation Day

by nothingcanbreakthemapart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Appreciation Day, Derek Hale Has A Nice Day, Derek Hale is a Good Alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingcanbreakthemapart/pseuds/nothingcanbreakthemapart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles can't stand thinking about broody Derek. With help from the rest of the pack 'Operation Derek Appreciation Day' is set in motion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation Derek Appreciation Day

**Author's Note:**

> Since it’s Derek Hale Appreciation Day and I love him with all my heart I wanted to do a little something. I can’t draw for my life so I wrote a fic instead. Thank you [Honey](http://blameitonderek.tumblr.com) for helping with the prompts and the cheerleading.

Happy Derek Appreciation Day

 

 

 

Beacon Hills had once more been the center of supernatural activities for the entire week. The pack had to fight off a bunch of witches and fearies who had for some reason took Derek Hale and his pack for target.

 

In the end the Alpha had been the one to save the day. Allison, Lydia and Erica had slowly been turning crazy under the influence of the fearies while Scott, Isaac and Boyd had been cursed by the witches. It was all very subtle but Stiles had noticed and found the solution. He had run to Derek who was already on his way to save his pack. His friends. It was his territory and no one was allowed to mess with the closest thing he had to a family on his land.

 

But once everyone was safe and sound, Derek had brushed every “thank you” off and told the members of his pack to go home. And Stiles was ready to bet his entire DVD collection of Supernatural that the Alpha was now home, silently brooding. But Stiles would have none of it. So he decided that since Derek clearly wasn’t going to acknowledge any worded gratefulness they were going to show him instead. He told the pack about his idea, and that’s how it started.

 

 

“Operation Derek Appreciation Day” was set in motion as soon as the sun rose. The three girls went to knock on Derek’s door at 9 am sharp and didn’t let him having any say in the matter. They were taking him shopping and they would not take no for an answer so he better start moving or it would take them the entire day instead of just the morning. Derek rolled his eyes but knew better than to argue when a banshee, a hunter and a werewolf had gathered forces against him. Which is why he was now in the middle of an IKEA shop. “Because you need furniture Derek. We can’t have pack nights without a sofa, a TV and a bigger table.” Apparently pack nights were going to be a thing now. Derek did not get what was going on. But he followed the girls around and nodded whenever they bothered asking him for his opinion. He did put his foot down a couple times because there are some things he just could NOT have in his place. But all in all, it appeared the girls knew what they were doing and had pretty good taste. He thought they would be done with him once the furniture was all put in the car (the girls had actually rent a van so they could fit everything in) but to his greatest horror they took him shopping afterwards. As in shopping for _clothes_. He grunted and threatened and growled but the girls just laughed in his face and led him inside the mall.

 

 

Okay. So maybe he actually enjoyed it. Allison was really sweet and smart and did not remind him of Kate at all. Lydia was witty and sarcastic and he secretly loved arguing with her, it reminded him of Laura. And of course there was Erica who was having so much fun playing dress up with him just like Cora used to do when he was a teenager. And once he had enough to fill up his new wardrobe, they took him for lunch where Scott, Isaac and Boyd met them.

Derek would never admit it, but he loved it. The natural banter between the teenagers took him back to the time when his house was full with his brothers and sisters and cousins; full of laughter and silly fights. So he did not say a word but had a smile on his face the whole time, even though he was kind of wondering why Stiles was not here with them, since it seemed like it was a pack reunion. But he did not have time to dwell on that thought. The boys had finished their lunch and told him they were going to play baseball. The four of them, in the preserve. Derek was caught off guard and wondered how they knew. He had played Lacrosse in high school, but baseball had always been his favorite sport and it’s something he used to play with his dad, his uncle Peter and his cousins on the weekends.

 

He swallowed the lump he had in his throat and followed the boys outside. He still had no idea of what was going on but for once he decided to stop worrying and enjoy the moment of peace and freedom while it lasted. He partnered up with Boyd and they won without breaking a sweat against Scott and Isaac. Three times in a row. And Derek had a blast. It was the first time the guys saw him that carefree and it was nice to see.  Once they had enough of playing baseball, they took their shirts off and went running through the woods. They raced each other, chased each other, and ended up in the lake that surrounded the preserve.  Derek was actually laughing on the way back to the car and behind him the boys high fived each other. Stiles would be so proud of them when they’d tell him. “Operation Derek Appreciation Day” was a success.

 

Indeed, Derek had a lot of fun that day. He wasn’t even trying to hide it anymore. He still wondered about Stiles’ absence because mocking Derek trying clothes on at the girls’ mercy or making dog jokes while they were running around was usually something the stupidly annoying human being would relish in. He got an explanation though, when he was finally released from his pack and allowed to go back home. He opened the door, a smile lingering on his face, and froze on the spot. The flat was already all furnished with everything he had bought with the girls. And he could smell and hear Stiles rummaging in the kitchen. He took a step forward ready to finally ask what the hell this day had been about when something furry attacked him. A small ball of fur had jumped onto his back from the couch and was now trying to eat his face off.

 

“Stiles!! Why is there a cat in my flat?” yelled Derek as he managed to grab the little monster and hold it by its neck’s skin.

“I.. hum. Well, surprise?” said Stiles coming sheepishly out of the kitchen. “I thought it would be nice it you had someone to keep you company when we’re all out. I… hum I might have forgotten about the aversion cats have for werewolves. I knew I should have gotten you a dog. Wait, here. I’ll take him.”

“But… what are you gonna do with him? You’re not taking him to a shelter are you?” Derek asked, frowning.

“No. Of course not. I’ll convinced my dad to keep him. Or I’ll give it to Lydia. Or something. I’ll figure it out, don’t worry.”

 

Stiles went to lock the cat in the bathroom while Derek took time to look at his newly arranged flat.

“Do you like it?” Stiles asked biting his lip. “It’s okay if you don’t. We can totally move things around. And I hope you don’t mind I went through your boxes. I swear I only looked through the ones written “books”. The library shelves just looked sad and empty. And I brought a chair for you too. It was my mom’s favorite when she was reading. But we don’t use it at home anymore. And I put it there because it’s where you get the most natural light. The blanket is because I know my mom loved to wrap herself into it when she was into a good book. She could stay there for hours you know. So I thought maybe you liked doing that too considering the number of books you have. And see, there’s a small table beside the chair because my mom loved to drink tea while reading. So…”

“Stiles! Take a breathe,” finally cut Derek. “I like it. It’s kinda perfect actually. Thank you. But why did you do all this? And was the whole outing day your idea too?”

“I… hum. Maybe.”

“Why?” Derek insisted. “I don’t understand.”

 

Instead of answering, Stiles went back to the kitchen and put some water to boil. Derek kept quiet knowing the teenage boy would start talking when he felt like it. So he just watched as Stiles took a mug Derek didn’t know he owned out of the closet. He put some tea, a cube of sugar and poured hot water in it before handing to Derek. The werewolf raised an eyebrow at the writing on the mug. “ **Greatest Alpha of the Week (sort of)"**

 

“That’s why,” Stiles blurted. “Because I can’t stand knowing you’re being broody all alone in your depressing flat after the kind of week we had. Because you have people now Derek. You’re actually not alone anymore. You can talk to us. You can rely on us. We’re a pack. We’re friends. We’re even family. Do you understand? So just stop being broody all the damn time. Let us in. Because despite how it started we kinda like you you know,” he finished almost yelling.

“Okay,” simply said Derek.

“Okay?”

“Yeah. I don’t think I have much of a choice anyway. From what I’ve gathered pack meeting will be mandatory at least once a week from now on. So…”

“Oh. Alright. Good. Well. I think I can say “Operation Derek Appreciation Day” went well. So I’m going to let you enjoy your evening. I would have organized dinner too but my dad wanted me home. I left some takeout menus by the fridge if you don’t feel like cooking. And the first pack meeting will be held here on Wednesday at 6.pm. Just so you know.Okay. I’m gonna catch the little furry monster now and I’ll be out of your hair in a minute,” Stiles rambled on and before Derek knew it he was alone in his flat.

 

The Alpha still had no idea what his day had been about but he was not complaining. He even decided to take Stiles’ advice and ordered some Chinese food before settling in the chair by the window. He grabbed the book that the boy had pulled out and opened it to find a homemade bookmark inside. “ _Thank you_ ” had been written by each member of the pack in a different color and a heart was scribbled underneath Stiles’ writing. He hadn’t felt that good in a very long time. And if Derek teared up a little as he was falling asleep, curled up on the chair and wrapped up in the blanket, his new mug sitting on the table besides him… well no one was around to call him out on it.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://nothingcanbreakthemapart.tumblr.com) if you want to say hi.


End file.
